Agujeros negros en la lógica de la probabilidad
by InsideBlue
Summary: Es un poco putada, la verdad. Estar enamorado de un tío que ni siquiera tienes muy claro que te caiga bien. Justin/Brian. AU instituto.


Ley de Murphy y otros agujeros negros en la lógica de la probabilidad.

_Para Guio._

"¿Nunca vas a dejar de mirarle?"

¿Uhm?

La voz de Daphne le devuelve a la realidad. Su vestido, una mezcla de rosa, encaje, y _Dios mío_flores, ondea a su alrededor, chocando con sus rodillas en curvas serpenteantes. Baja un par de escalones para sentarse junto a él en la grada, retirándose los rizos que la brisa le enreda en la frente.

"..._Obseso_" deletrea con intención, frunciendo la boca en un gesto que dice _por el amor de dios, Justin_y Justin se encoge de hombros, volviendo la vista al campo de fútbol, echándose hacia delante para reposar los codos sobre el borde de sus rodillas.

"¿Y para qué? No es como si fuera a ver algo más guapo en todo lo que me queda de vida"

"Es muy gay, Justin"

"Yo también soy gay, Daphne" replica, con aire ausente, sin ponerle ningunas ganas. Debe de ser como la vez novenodécimoMIL que tienen ésta conversación.

"Ya, pero él es bastante más gay que tú, _activamente_ más gay, gay en plan "le he metido gol a media plantilla del equipo de fútbol". Si esto fuera la iglesia, tu no llegarías ni a creyente y él se saldría de _practicante_"

"No se puede ser "_más gay que"_, Daph, y, _¿qué?_"

"Que te olvides del maldito Brian Kinney. Eso" alisa la tela de su vestido con un bufido exasperado.

Ya. Olvidarse de Brian Kinney, claro que sí.

Brian Kinney, la estrella del equipo de fútbol. Brian Kinney, el tío por el que empezó a colar la mano dentro de su pijama en segundo. Brian Kinney, el único adolescente declaradamente gay que ha conseguido ya no solo que no que no le hagan la vida imposible los matones del instituto sino que les _hace_la vida imposible a los matones del instituto (y que se ha follado a más de uno). Brian Kinney, sonrisa imposible, ojos verdes que hacen que te corra el sudor desde la nuca hasta la base de la espalda, voz que se te cuela por los oídos como una serpiente y que se derrite hasta enredársete en la base la polla (no que Justin la haya oído en primera línea de batalla, pero el efecto general es ese). El primer amor de la vida de Justin (el segundo, si contamos a Keanu Reeves en aquella película tan reveladora).

Olvidarse de ese Brian Kinney.

Como si fuera tan fácil.

_MierdamierdamierdaMIERDA_

La lluvia le cala hasta los huesos y llega _tardejoder__**tarde**_ (culpa de su madre, y de Molly, porque al parecer _ir a comprar los cereales de tu hermana_ es una de esas cosas que no puede esperar al día siguiente . Vuelve a mirar la nota arrugada que empieza a emborronarse en su mano y estudia los marcos de las puertas buscando el número dieciséis. Le suda la frente por debajo de las gotas de agua que caen zigzagueando desde las raíces de su pelo, y el único motivo por el que no se le desboca el corazón de los nervios es porque— Joder, _se le está_desbocando el corazón de los nervios.

Va a ayudar a Brian. Con las matemáticas. Durante el resto del semestre.

Lo raro es que no le haya dado un paro cardiaco a éstas alturas.

"Señor Kinney. Un tres"

El profesor Ben parece, como siempre, apenado. Justin se pregunta a menudo como es capaz de soportar repetidamente los suspensos de sus alumnos sin caer en una depresión profunda. Deja las hojas de examen sobre la mesa de Brian y agita la cabeza como diciendo _tú puedes dar mucho más, muchacho_, lo cual es, de hecho, precisamente lo que dice a continuación. Brian ni se inmuta, se limita a encogerse de hombros, recostado sobre el respaldo de la silla, golpeándose el labio inferior con el extremo del lápiz, en uno, dos, tres movimientos, sonríe y _Por lo que más quieras, Justin, CONCÉNTRATE_.

"Señor Taylor. Brillante, como siempre"

El señor Ben le tiende el examen con entusiasmo y Justin se encoge un poco cuando por el rabillo del ojo ve como Brian deletrea, la ceja enarcada, el maldito lápiz posado en su labio ".llón"

"Tal vez debería plantearse aprender algo del señor Taylor en vez de perder el tiempo tratando de insultarle a mis espaldas"

Brian alza la barbilla para mirarle, enseña los dientes en la sonrisa más falsa de su repertorio.

"Lo tendré en cuenta"

"¡Eh!, Eh, tú. Empollón. Quiero hablar contigo"

La taquilla hace _clonck_cuando Brian posa en ella su mano y Justin aprieta la espalda contra el metal, súbitamente sin aire.

"¿Conmigo?"

Brian asiente, frunciendo los labios, está tan cerca que el espacio se llena del olor a menta de su chicle.

"Tengo una proposición"

"Propo—"

La palabra le funde el cerebro.

"—_sición_. Me ayudas. Con las mates. Después de clase"

"Uhm. Y, ¿el resto?"

"¿Qué resto?"

Justin frunce el ceño.

"Pues lo que gano yo"

"Ah. _Eso_. Bueno, a cambio, dejaré que te vean conmigo. Aumentarán tus posibilidades de desarrollar algo parecido a una vida social" Se pasa una mano ausente por el pelo, enmarañándolo todavía más de lo que estaba.

Es un poco putada, la verdad. Estar enamorado de un tío que ni siquiera tienes muy claro que te caiga bien.

"Un par de días a la semana, no creo que haga falta más, ¿Qué dices?"

Justin se enfada. Brian podrá tener un pelo, bueno, muy bonito _Como si siempre acabara de follar_ y tener la sonrisa más encantadora del jodido planeta a pesar de toda la basura autosuficiente que deja salir por ella cuando la abre. Y puede que Justin tenga, eso, un exceso de hormonas pero también tiene _dignidad_, y la dignidad, está por encima de cualquier tío bueno-pero-gilipollas, incluso si tiene los ojos más verdes del mundo.

"Vale"

¿Vale?_¿Vale?_

Brian sonríe, satisfecho. Coge uno de los cuadernos que Justin aprieta entre los brazos. Arranca una hoja. Anota algo con un lápiz materializado de solo sabe dios dónde.

"A las seis. En mi casa"

Y se va, llevándose con él toda la dignidad de Justin y buena parte de su capacidad para el procesamiento de ideas que no incluyan, tarde, Brian, casa y _a las seis_. Está concentrado en la interesantísima visión de su espalda al alejase cuando le escucha gritar, todas las miradas del pasillo dirigiéndose hacia él como un pelotón en una tarde de maniobras.

"¡Y no llegues tarde!"

"Pareces una puta esponja"

Brian va descalzo. Los vaqueros que se le escurren sobre la cadera parecen haber resistido las dos guerras mundiales y una pelea a muerte con un bote de lejía.

"Me la pillado… la lluvia"

No lleva camiseta. Justin no va a poder enseñarle nada si no se pone camiseta.

"¿En serio?" pregunta divertido y Justin pone los ojos en blanco, alzando una mano para secarse las gotas de agua que le caen como lágrimas por las mejillas.

Se hace a un lado para dejarle pasar y _bueno_, _vaya_.

Aunque en teoría vive con su madre, todo el mundo en el instituto sabe que en la práctica Brian vive solo. Algo de sus padres divorciándose hace un par de años. Algo de que la convivencia con su madre no es exactamente fluida. Nadie lo sabe a ciencia cierta. El caso es que el loft es enorme. Justin supera el marco de la gigantesca puerta corredera y silba con la mirada. Repara en la enorme cama sobre la tarima, al fondo, y su cabeza trabaja tan rápido que tiene que apartar los ojos para evitar sonrojarse.

"Y…" empieza, arrastrando la palabra "¿Dónde vamos a estudiar?"

Brian señala el sofá, se adelanta para abrir la nevera "¿Quieres algo?" "No. No, gracias" y saca una cerveza, abriéndola para después dar un trago largo, una fina línea de líquido deslizándose por su barbilla de la forma más ilegal posible, y no solo por la legislatura aplicada al consumo en menores.

"¿No tienes una mesa?"

"Si la tuviera, me obligarías a usarla. Prefiero el sofá"

Justin mira alternativamente al sofá, a Brian (con el pecho desnudo, los malditos pantalones que se resbalan, la palma de la mano que se alza para limpiar los restos de cerveza) y traga saliva.

"No lo entiendo"

"Es imposible que no lo entiendas"

"Si no lo entiendo, es que no es imposible, ¿no se suponía que tú eras el listo?"

"Se suponía que tu no eras tan tonto"

Llevan tres horas. TRES. HORAS. Y la verdad, no es que Brian no lo entienda porque sea tonto, es que NO. SE. PARA. QUIETO.

El teléfono ha sonado tres veces ("¿Francis? No conozco a ningún Francis" / "Ah. La otra noche. Ah, ya. Sí."), va por la segunda cerveza y, al parecer, no ver el resumen del partido de ayer hubiese sido la catástrofe más grande desde que empezaron a fundirse los casquetes polares. Para tratarse del tío que le gusta, la verdad es que se le está dando bastante bien sacarle de quicio.

"No te enteras de nada porque no me haces caso"

Brian (que está, misteriosamente, unos treinta centímetros más cerca de él de lo que lo estaba hace tres horas) se inclina hacia delante, un brazo deslizándose por el respaldo del sofá, envolviéndole, y en realidad Justin está siendo un poco injusto, es decir, no es como si él estuviese concentrándose.

"Te puedo asegurar que no me pierdo detalle"

Y Justin sabe (porque LO SABE) que es una maniobra distractora, que la forma en la que le está mirando (con la cabeza medio ladeada, la lengua brillante tras la curva de los labios) está totalmente pensada, medida, elaborada para desorientarle.

El problema, es que funciona muy bien.

"A ti también te gustan los tíos"

Al menos podía tener la sutileza de preguntarlo.

"Eso no tiene nada que ver con las matemáticas"

Es lo primero que se le ocurre decir, no muy brillante, pero Justin está seguro de que nadie en su posición –literalmente- podría culparle.

Los ángulos de su boca se deslizan en una sonrisa animal y Brian se lame los labios. Brian se lame los labios y Justin es súbitamente consciente de que no puede apartar la mirada y de que Brian lo sabe.

"Se me ocurre que, teniendo en cuenta que nunca has estado con nadie—"

Justin se ofende. "¿Cómo sabes que—?" Brian hace rueda los ojos _por favor_.

"Se me ocurre" repite "que podría pagarte, ya sabes—" lo dice bajando los ojos mirándole la boca y Justin piensa que ha hiperventilado más en lo que va de día que en diecisiete años de vida enteros "enseñándote de qué va todo esto"

"DiosdiosdiosdiosBrian_dios_. Diooooos."

"Te agradezco el cumplido"

Brian se separa, le lame con toda la longitud de la lengua, de abajo a arriba y lleno de saliva y en otras circunstancias Justin protestaría (porque hay solo cierta cantidad de arrogancia que se puede soportar antes de que sea _demasiada_arrogancia, y hace rato que Brian ha sobrepasado la cota) pero en estas circunstancias pues la verdad es que sí. Sí. Es un cumplido.

"¿Y dices que—? Y—"

"Justin" alza el cuerpo, apoyándose en las palmas de las manos, le mira serio y Justin recuerda que le costó tres años de ir a la misma clase aprenderse su nombre "Hay momentos para hablar, hay momentos para follar" se inclina, baja la voz "y este, no es uno de los primeros"

_Follar_. Van a follar. Él y Brian Kinney. Aprieta los puños alrededor de la tela del sofá.

Brian baja la cabeza, se hunde de nuevo entre sus piernas, y a Justin se le enroscan los dedos de los pies porque joder eso que le está haciendo con la lengua, y si sigue así, solo un poco más, solo _hostiajoder_un poco más, Justin se corre, está a punto de—, solo un segundo más, solo—

"Mierda. El teléfono"

"El. ¿El qué?" Muy bien, habilidades expresivas al máximo.

"¿Cómo?. ¿Como cuando?. ¿Ahora?. Si. De acuerdo. De acuerdo, salgo ahora mismo"

"Eh, rubito" Brian le lanza los pantalones olvidados en algún lugar sobre el blanco de la alfombra "Vístete. Nos vamos"

Y le ve perderse en las inmensidades del armario, murmurar algo como _"a menudas putas horas, joder"_y Justin (a quien le estaban haciendo la primera mamada de su vida, probablemente la mejor mamada de su vida, y nada más y nada menos que el tío del que lleva colgado casi toda su vida) deja caer la cabeza sobre el brazo del sofá, aprieta los ojos, coge aire, lo suelta de golpe.

Algo le dice que va a ser el resto de semestre más largo de su vida.


End file.
